1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latches and more particularly to slam-action latches in which a handle is lifted to release the latch pawl from engagement with a keeper.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Slam-action latches are known in the art and are employed in a number of applications for securing one or more panels together. Generally, latches coming within this category operate by forcing a pawl into engagement with a keeper. For example, where a first panel member has a pawl mounted on it and a second panel member, such as, for example, a cabinet, has a keeper mounted thereon, slamming shut the first panel member against the second panel member can secure the panels with the latch.
In many instances, separately provided spring members are utilized to bias the pawl into engagement with a keeper member. Thus, when a panel to which the latch is installed is closed, the pawl engages a keeper. The utilization of a separately provided spring member often increases the cost of the latch and the time for assembly or construction of the latch. In some cases, complex mechanisms are required to maintain spring members and align them with a pawl so the pawl can be regulated to operate and engage and disengage a keeper.
A need exists for a latch which can provide an improvement over the prior art in that it will be less costly to produce and less time-consuming to assemble, as well as providing slam-action latching ability when the latch is detached from a keeper but in the closed position.
A further need exists for a latch which can be locked, and slammed shut to close and lock the latch, when its pawl is not engaged with a keeper.
In addition, load floor latches are commonly used in the automotive industry. Often, these latches are employed to secure the contents of a compartment in a cargo area. For example, load floor latches find use for securing a floor panel, such as the panel which regulates access to vehicle items, such as spare tires, tools, jacks, batteries, and the like. In many case, the floor panel is provided on the floor of a vehicle passenger or cargo compartment. The latch therefore must be durable, and it is desirable that the latch withstand substantial force loads, such as those of the type generally encountered by bumps, rough terrain, and especially vehicular accidents, such as crashes, or rollover situations. It is important that compartment contents remain secured in the event of a vehicle crash or rollover. This is especially more important where the cargo compartment is located in the same general area as the vehicle operator, or other passengers. For example, in station wagon type vehicles, the cargo space for passengers and items of cargo is the same. Thus, in this type of vehicle, there is great danger to be encountered should a rollover of the vehicle occur and the latch become unsecured. If this were to happen, the compartment contents would spill out into the passenger compartment, thereby placing the vehicle operator in danger. A need exists for a load floor latch which has improved abilities to withstand a rollover, and facilitate latching of a panel, even under high stress conditions. It is also important that the latch, in addition to being durable be easy to construct and install.
The present invention provides a novel slam latch having a handle, a housing and a pawl member which is disposed to engage a keeper member to secure a first member, such as a door or floor panel, to a second member, such as a frame or floor. Preferably, the latch can be installed on a closure panel and the keeper member on another panel or frame. The latch, for example, may be installed on a vehicle floor panel and a keeper can be installed on a corresponding frame.
The latch handle, upon being actuated, by lifting, operates to retract the pawl from engagement with a keeper member. Preferably, an actuator is provided which extends through the housing and connects with the pawl. The handle, by contacting the actuator withdraws the pawl member out from engagement with the keeper to release the latch and permit the closure panel to be opened. The pawl member is preferably spring biased and is retracted inwardly, within the housing. The pawl member is slidably carried in the housing and extends therefrom. The handle is pivotally connected to the housing and pivots relative thereto.
A locking mechanism preferably can be provided for securing the actuator against movement to prevent unauthorized actuation. The locking mechanism can be applied to allow the latch to be locked to prevent the pawl from being released from a keeper member.
The latch further has an improved stabilizing mechanism which facilitates retention of the latch in a latching position during vehicle crashes and rollovers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel latch which can secure one or more members together, such as panels or the like, for selective release by actuating a handle of the latch.
Another object of the present invention is to accomplish the above objects by providing a spring-biased latch which can be closed by slam-action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel latch which can be closed by slam-action, even when the latch handle is in the closed position, and when the latch is not connected to a keeper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a latch which can be Used in connection with panels of vehicles to regulate access to and from an area or compartment, such as, for example, a floor panel and a floor storage compartment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel latch having a pawl member which is slidably guided for movement within a housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locking mechanism which can secure the latch against unauthorized opening.
Another object of the present invention is to provide resistance when the pawl member is being opened or closed with the handle to bias the pawl to an engaging position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a latch which has improved retention characteristics under stress forces, such as those experienced by vehicle rollovers and crashes.